Unpredictable
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: I was wondering if you could do a one when Regina is pregnant and her magic has gone unpredictable making things disappear or appear etc causing a load of problems for her and Emma and the rest of the town and that she goes into labour at granny's and her magic gets out of control – smurfgirlx


_I was wondering if you could do a one when Regina is pregnant and her magic has gone unpredictable making things disappear or appear etc causing a load of problems for her and Emma and the rest of the town and that she goes into labour at granny's and her magic gets out of control – smurfgirlx_

_Thanks for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. SQ fluff. Hope you all enjoy :) _

Regina gasps in shock at Emma's suggestion. She's been feeling nauseous for a few weeks now and both she and Emma have noticed a slight change in her figure. Add in her lack of periods and Emma's mind leapt to one cause.

"You think I might be pregnant?" Regina asks her girlfriend.

Emma nods, "Well the symptoms all add up. No periods."

"It could be stress."

"From what?" Emma asks, "There's no drama, no villains, everything's calm and peaceful, well as much as Storybrooke can be anyway."

"You really think I could be?" Regina asks daring to hope and believe in this unpredicted miracle. Emma smiles at her, "Can it happen? I mean I know you didn't cheat on me but could we have made a baby?"

Regina nods, "It's possible. There have been cases in the Enchanted Forest wherein two women who share true love and magic can create a baby together. It would have to be a girl of course but it can happen."

Emma's smile widens, "A baby, a little me and you?"

Regina nods, "It would be dear."

"Then take the test," Emma says.

It's a few minutes later as they wait for the results to show that Regina turns to Emma, "How would you feel if it was positive? I know we've never really talked about having more children."

"Honestly," Emma replies, "I would love it. I dream about a family with you, I know we have Henry but I can see us running around after little babies and seeing all the milestones together and it just makes me so happy to imagine. We may not have been expecting to but so what? All I want is to be with you and if I have a baby with the woman I love then that's incredible. I love you Regina and there's no-one else I could imagine doing this with. For the first time in my life I can say that I am 100% totally happy and to bring a baby into that, well it's icing on the cake."

Regina smiles brightly feeling happy tears spring into her eyes, "I never imagined I would have a baby," she admits, "With the King I never wanted to. With Daniel I never got the chance. With you however I found the impossible, I found love again. Henry healed the hole in my heart and gave me the opportunity to learn how to love properly and then you came along too and I've never been happier. On one hand it absolutely terrifies me. On the other I just want to soak up every moment. With you I can't stop smiling, even if you did just compare our baby to frosting."

"Icing."

"Same difference," Regina replies, "I love you no matter what that stick says."

"Ditto."

"Well how romantic," Regina quips before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend as they wait eagerly to see if their dreams are about to come true. "It's time," Emma says breaking from the kiss and taking Regina's hand in her own. Together they pick up the stick before Emma squeals and whirls Regina round in a circle as the brunette sobs joyfully and peppers kisses over Emma's cheeks and lips.

"We're having a baby!" Emma cheers.

"We're having a baby," Regina replies as she wraps her arms tenderly around Emma's neck and kisses her lovingly. In a million years she could never have predicted this yet here she is, in the arms of the woman she loves about to take another wonderful step in her happy ending. It's in moments like this that she's so glad she let go of ideas of fate and pixie dust and instead followed her heart to what she wanted most.

* * *

><p>(Three months)<p>

As soon as the three month mark rolls around they start telling people. Firstly so that both Emma and Regina were happy and confident that nothing was going to happen, they wanted to wait until they were 100% certain and now they've seen scans showing them their baby and it's time to tell. Their second reason was that they had to due to Regina's slowly growing bump.

Their first person to tell was Henry who had hugged them both excitedly before beginning to ramble on about the toys he could buy for the baby and how he will be the best big brother ever. Both women were overjoyed by his happiness and relieved to see him excited. After that they told Snow and Charming. Snow had squealed so loudly that there was no need to tell anyone else. Anyone who by some rare chance hadn't heard the shriek soon realised what was going on when Charming pulled them into a bear hug.

Now however they've noticed strange things happening. ++

They've hit the third month and Regina's magic has gone haywire. They don't know if it's the added hormones or if the baby is inherently magical but all sorts of unpredictable and chaotic things are happening.

Emma grins as she eats her bearclaw savouring the delicious pastry as Regina watches from across the table. Regina has always loathed those pastries and yet today she wants them. Without her even realising it there's a puff of purple smoke and Emma's bearclaw is gone. In its place is a shiny red apple and in Regina's hand sits the bearclaw.

Regina frowns in confusion as red apples begin to appear all over the kitchen covering the countertops and the table.

"My bearclaw," Emma gasps in horror looking to Regina's hand. Regina follows his gaze seeing the pastry she craves and that her baby has apparently poofed to her. She smiles, "Good work baby," she whispers.

"What just happened?" Emma asks staring at the apple in her hand and her cake so near yet so far from her.

Regina shrugs, "I wanted a bearclaw and the baby got me one." She smiles at her girlfriend before taking a bite of the pastry in unexpected victory.

* * *

><p>(Four months)<p>

At four months there comes an extra rush of hormones or at least in Regina's case anyway. With it comes insatiability. Every second of every day she wants Emma. She does most days anyway but as she hits four months it intensifies. She can't control herself. When she sees Emma she lunges at her desperate for kisses and contact be it just clingy cuddling or tangling in sheets and passionate touches.

Regina sighs as she tries to do paperwork her mind entirely on Emma.

She gasps as there's a puff of purple smoke and Emma appears in front of her, naked.

Regina almost protests, almost but then her mouth is watering and she squirms as she looks up and down Emma's body, her mind overrun with desire.

"Regina what the hell?" Emma asks, "Where are my clothes? I was in the middle of something."

"What?"

"Paperwork jenga," Emma replies, "The question is what were you doing Miss Magical Mishap?"

"It's not my fault," Regina replies, "It was the baby. She's made my magic a little unpredictable."

"A little? It's like it reads your mind and just flips out!" Emma answers, "Last week you had me stripped down before you poofed me, now that was awkward to explain."

Regina blushes, "Sorry about that I can't control it."

"Let's hope this is as crazy as it gets," Emma replies.

Regina chuckles, "Emma this is our baby."

"Good point, so what were you thinking about?" Emma asks with a wink.

"Well….." Regina drawls before leaping up and round the table to live out the fantasy she just had with her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>(Five months)<p>

It's around the five month mark that the demands begin. Regina will wake at random hours in the morning craving pancakes or cherries or whatever else she wants that particular morning. Normally Emma will be prodded awake and depending on how tired she is she'll either poof it up or be sent running to the store to fulfil the wishes of her baby and true love.

However in moments when she and Regina are apart Emma will find herself randomly poofed from wherever she may be to Regina's side.

She never knows when she'll be called or when the baby will tune into the fact that Regina is craving or wanting for something and kickstart the magic to bring Emma towards them. Sometimes it's handy like the time she was poofed out of the world's most boring meeting because Regina simply wanted to be held by her girlfriend.

Today she was chasing after Pongo about to catch the infernal Dalmatian when purple smoke surrounded her. Emma sighs, "Really now?"

"Sorry," Regina replies sheepishly, "I-"

"I know," Emma says, "You don't mean it. Magic baby plus magic you equals utter chaos for all of us. You realise I was like two seconds from catching Pongo. Now I'm going to have to go back out there and start all over again."

Tears fill Regina's eyes, the hormones amplifying her emotions as her lower lip juts out, "If we're causing problems. It's okay, just go!"

Emma sighs before walking over and wrapping her girlfriend in a big soothing hug, "You're not a problem. I'm just huffing."

"I know," Regina replies, "Damn hormones and magic."

Emma chuckles, "Yeah, so what did you need?"

Regina sniffs wiping away her tears, "I want ice-cream."

* * *

><p>(Six months)<p>

Regina practically stomps into the Diner feeling grouchy and most of all hungry for pancakes. As the baby has grown so has the unpredictability of her magic. So far this week it changed her hair purple and magicked up a kitten. Now they have a new pet named Thor by Henry who insists on sleeping at Regina's feet.

Granny smiles nervously at her. Everyone in town is aware of the baby induced magical mishaps and she's gone from people being friendly and accepting to having their fear again and she hates it. It upsets her more than she likes to admit.

At the look of apprehension in Granny's eyes she promptly bursts into tears, "I just wanted pancakes," she huffs before the magic bursts out of her in a plume of smoke.

Before she knows what's happening syrup is dancing across the counter and Granny is being magically pulled into the kitchen to make an endless stream of pancakes. The finished pancakes appear in front of Regina as her tears dry and she looks on in shock.

"Regina make this stop!" Granny cries out, "No-one needs this many pancakes!"

"I can't!" Regina calls back, "It's the baby, I'm so sorry."

Emma appears next to her in a sudden poof of smoke and she blinks for a few moments to try and clear the dizziness, "I thought we agreed to give me some sort of warning?"

"I know dear," Regina replies wringing her hands in panic, "Just save Granny."

"What on earth -?" Emma trails off seeing the dancing syrup and automatic pancake making Granny. She flicks her wrist allowing Granny to stop and the syrup to sit down. "I'm so sorry," Regina says earnestly as Granny appears.

"It's okay dear," Granny replies, "At least we have enough for the morning rush," she jokes.

* * *

><p>(Seven months)<p>

"Regina what did you do?" Emma asks as she stares at her father in his brand new magically appeared Sheriff's armour. She too is wearing an armoured tunic and a sword has appeared by her desk. She hears a small gulp as Regina asks, "Why what happened?"

"Well my Dad and I are now wearing armour, we both have swords….." she trails off spotting something outside, "Please tell me that is not a dragon outside."

"It might be," Regina replies.

"Why?"

"I was thinking about you and your job and I was worried about your safety! What if something happens and you never get to see our baby?!" Regina lets out a sob at those words remembering her panic from a few minutes ago, "I couldn't let it happen and I started panicking and thinking of ways to keep you safe."

Emma smiles. It may be over the top but it's sweet, "Regina I'm perfectly safe and trust me there's nothing in this universe that could stop me meeting our little bundle of trouble."

"Trouble?" Regina asks and Emma swears she can hear her girlfriend arching her brow.

"Regina," Emma replies, "You just poofed a dragon outside the station to act as my bodyguard thanks to her spinning your magic out of control. She's a little troublemaker."

Regina smiles, "I suppose she is a little," she concedes, "Right then let's get rid of the dragon."

Emma frowns, "You mean I can't keep it as a pet?"

* * *

><p>(Eight months)<p>

Regina huffs as she walks into the Diner. She's eight months pregnant. Her feet are sore. Her back is sore and she feels as big as a house. On one hand she loves being pregnant. On the other hand she can't wait to meet their baby. Emma squeezes her hand. After the incident with Granny and the pancakes Regina hasn't wanted to be too near lots of people. She hates being the object of fear and with her magic as unpredictable as it is she doesn't want to hurt anyone.

"You'll be fine," Emma reassures her, "Your magic isn't coming with bad intentions so you won't hurt anyone."

"You don't know that," Regina replies.

"I have faith in you," Emma says confidently, "Let's just have lunch."

Ruby comes over and smiles at them, "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" Regina repeats, "Sore, achey, tired and like I want pancakes or a burger but I'm not sure which."

"Have both," Ruby suggests.

"Not all of us can literally wolf food down," Regina replies and suddenly Ruby is covered in smoke and transformed into a wolf puppy. The little pup looks up at them wide eyes and Regina sighs resting her head in her hands.

"See," she says with a groan.

"You didn't hurt her," Emma replies turning Ruby back who shakes off being a wolf and grins, "So that's what being a puppy is like," she jokes with a smile to let Regina know that she's fine. Regina smiles back, "Let's hope this doesn't mean the baby wants a puppy too."

"When she gets old enough I'll wolf out for her properly," Ruby says and Regina gasps in horror at the thought of her baby and a wolf even if the wolf is Ruby. Without warning she's in a big bubble and she frowns as Emma and Ruby laugh. Emma reaches over and pops it magically as Regina sighs.

"I don't think a bubble is going to do it with your little one," Ruby replies, "It looks like she's a handful already."

Regina chuckles smiling at Ruby and then her true love, "Looks like it."

"I wonder where she gets it from," Emma replies with a playful grin before coughing, "You."

Regina mock-gasps, "Both of us dear."

* * *

><p>(Nine months)<p>

Regina walks into Granny's and gasps as she feels a twinge in her lower back. She's been feeling these pains on and off all day but they're getting worse. Granny smiles at her in sympathy, "No baby yet?"

"Not yet," Regina replies, "Can I get some chilli please?"

Granny nods moving to get the spicy food before Regina suddenly cries out as a splash hits the floor. Suddenly everyone else screams out in pain in sync with Regina. Regina looks around with a gasp as she holds her stomach, "Get Emma," she pleads. Granny calls the Sheriff immediately as another wave of contractions hits everyone in the Diner.

Leroy groans loudly as another one hits, "Please let this be a fast labour sister."

"I never knew this was this painful," Charming yelps at the agony.

"Now you know how I felt," Snow replies before grimacing, "Oh god. Regina please hurry."

"I can't rush her!" Regina cries out, "Ow….ow…..ow," she whimpers, "Besides I'm the one having the baby!"

Emma arrives in her poof of smoke to find everyone in the Diner screaming in magical sympathy pains with her girlfriend. She hurries to Regina and poofs her to the hospital at which point the Diner's occupants gasp in relief and Regina squeezes her hand tightly as a contraction hits.

Four agonising hours later Lila-Marie Swan-Mills is born and resting peacefully in Regina's arms. Emma smiles at the little baby as she kisses her girlfriend lovingly, "Can you believe we made that?"

"I know," Regina replies as she stares down awestruck at their daughter, "She's perfect."

"Unpredictable but perfect," Emma says.

Regina smiles at her, "I think some of the best things are unpredicted. You and me. Little Lila here."

Emma smiles brightly at her, "I love you."

"I love you too," Regina replies kissing Emma tenderly, "And let's hope this baby girl of ours is done causing magical trouble."

Emma chuckles, "I think the fun and trouble has only just begun."

Regina laughs, "I think we're going to love every minute of it."

"Me too."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
